Highschool DxD: Revisioned
by Zynoveous-Prime118
Summary: The story of Highschool DxD, revamped with a new main character. In this world, Issei Hyoudou doesn't exist, and the title of the Red Dragon Emperor is given to another, a boy named Church Diggers. With the same plot as the main series, some things have been changed in accordance to how Church reacts to them. Are you ready for a more serious take on DxD? Boy oh boy, you better be.
1. Meeting The Devil

Have you ever asked yourself, what would you do if you came face to face with God? Or the Devil? Have you ever wondered what both are really like? Well there is one man who has. His name is Church Diggers. He's an average looking boy, with short brown hair, ice blue eyes, and an average body build. At 16, Church lives a rather interesting life. His family owns a small chain of hotels so they're well to do, he has a successful Youtube channel, and he lives in Kuoh Town, Japan alone and attends the prestigious Kuoh Academy. You'd think he would be happy as could be, but that isn't the right assumption.

Church battles with Depression and Aspergers. Both affecting his life in different ways and taking their tolls. The illness that reaps the most awards would be his Depression. Since two weeks ago, when he started attending Kuoh Academy, it's been having party after party with his feelings.

On his second day he was walking to his locker to get his stuff and go home when he rounded a corner and ran into two girls. He fell on top of one and his head landed on the young woman's chest. She and her friends were livid. Despite Church's apologies they branded him a pervert who planned to jump on the girl just to cop a feel. He shrugged off their words and went about the rest of his day. When he returned the next day, he found, to his horror, that the same girls had spread the word about what happened to every other student they could find that afternoon. Their view on his intentions were believed by most of the girls and boys. Thus his time there had taken a turn for the worse.

But why did this happen? Why did the girls, and eventually the boys, believe what they said? Well Kuoh Academy wasn't always a coed school. It was once an all girls private school. But during the last school year, the school decided to allow males to start attending. But as is with all young men, some are normal people, others fall prey to their hormones and urges and become perverts. And quite a few have started attending the academy. This lead to a lot of the girls becoming paranoid and resentful towards men, all accept their own fathers of course.

Church was hoping to make friends here. Though he was never very good at doing so. The internet is where his social skills seemed to bear fruit the best. Online friends were alright but what he really wanted were people he could hang out with at his house or theirs. People he could hug when he was sad and comfort when they were sad. People he could call… his family. But these rumors, lies, and title he was given made such a dream nothing more than just a dream. But despite the social shunning he was given he continued to soldier on. He was strong, he told himself, and he wouldn't let a bunch of ignorant jerks stop him from getting good grades and worsen his problems.

It's lunchtime now. Students were allowed to wander the grounds however they saw fit and eat. Church however wasn't going to the cafeteria for lunch, instead he was sneaking off to little spot he liked to sneak off to and eat. It was underneath a large tree by the building that use to be the original main building of Kuoh Academy. From what he learned by asking teachers, the building he takes classes in currently was built a year before the school became coed.

He liked it. It was quite the beautiful building and it had a calm aura about it. Taking a deep breath he planted himself under the old wooden giant and pulled his lunch from a brown paper bag. Two chicken drumsticks that he didn't eat during dinner last night, a sweet apple, and large bottle of ice cold water. He ate well that day. Stuffing the parts of his meal that he couldn't eat into the same paper bag; he balled it up and sat it next to him. There wasn't much time left for lunch and he wanted to enjoy it. He leaned back against the tree and took in the silence. But this silence wouldn't last. "Hey Diggers!" A young man cried out.

"Ugh…. shit." Church groaned to himself. It was Matsuda and Motohama, the "Perverted Duo" of the school. They were the biggest perverts the school had to offer, so perverted it was amazing that they haven't been expelled yet for sexual harassment. What they wanted with him probably wouldn't be good. "Hey man!" Matsuda exclaimed. "We heard about that move you pulled on Katase the other day. Pretty sweet man!" His praise, rather than make Church happy, annoyed him greatly. He stared at the two with disdain. He couldn't stand pervs like them. How could people take such pride in such vulgarity? "Uh… yeah okay." He replied in a flippant tone. "Yeah so we were wonderin' if ya wanted to hang for a while? We were gonna go get sneak at kendo club girls while they're changin'!"

Church couldn't believe his ears. They were actually gonna peep on them. They had the gall to go and do something like that and ask him, or anyone, to come along and participate in it. He had to get out of this quickly. He couldn't stand people like them. Sighing, he lifted himself up from the ground and crossed his arms. "Look guys… uh I know there's all of those stories about me and what happened with Katase and Murayama the other day, but I'm not into that sort of stuff okay?"

"W-WHAT?! What are you saying man?! You're saying you're gay or somethi-?! Matsuda cried out before he was cut off by his smarter friend. "Matsuda keep your voice down. There's no need to make such assumptions about him." Out of the two, Motohama was the most likeable. But sadly there wasn't that much to like. Shrugging off Matsuda's ridiculous words Church continued. "Not to mention you guys shouldn't be doin' stuff like that in the first place, it's invasive and not to mention really wrong. You guys could get whacked by those girls or get detention." As he spoke a certain someone was aroused from their activities by the noise and now stood at a window, watching and listening to the fiasco outside their headquarters.

"Aw jeez Diggers! You're such a killjoy man!" Church huffed at Matsuda's whining. 'At least I'm a smart killjoy jackass…' He thought to himself. "We should get going Matsuda, if we don't leave now we'll miss the girls." Motohama was getting a little annoyed at Matsuda's outbursts, he wasn't the sort to go around causing trouble that wasn't sexually related. "Eh yeah let's beat it. Aw man… I thought you were cool Diggers! Let's go Motohama…" And with that they were off. With a roll of the eyes and an annoyed sigh, Church went to his ball of trash to throw it away inside the school. When he stood back up from grabbing it off the ground, that's when he saw her.

A sea of red hair danced from the one who watched the scene take place from a window in the old building that use to be the main, and only building that Kuoh Academy had to it's before the new building was built. It was a young woman of extreme beauty. Blueish green eyes, a large bust, long crimson red hair with a cute ahoge on top, that's who stared down at Church Diggers. Who was this young man on her turf? There was something about him that she liked. He was certainly cute and apparently well mannered from his words a moment ago, however something else about him peeked her interest. His name escaped her, but Church certainly knew her name.

Rias Gremory. Along with her friend Akeno Himejima, they were the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy due to their beauty and exceptional grades. Every girl in the school admired and envied them. He had certainly heard about them through gossip, but he had only seen them once or twice and it was always at a distance. They never really held a place in his thoughts until now. Thinking back to things he had heard, he had to admit they were rather strange. They apparently used the entire old school building a club they run. An entire school building. But that wasn't the strange part about them no. It was the club that they ran. The Occult Research Club. Whenever something like that is brought up a person can't help but think a person interested in such things was crazy. But then again, who was he to think that she, her friend Akeno, or the other club members were crazy or strange for being interested in the topic? He himself was also a little interested in the occult.

They stared at one another for a small moment before Church gave her a small, sweet smile and a tip of his cap. His actions earned a small blush from miss Rias, a chuckle, and a small wave. Something about this he liked, and wanted it to last a bit longer. But apparently the popular red head had matters to attend to and left the window she was looking out off. A good thing to make him forget about the annoying incident a moment earlier. With that, he began his walk back to the main school building.

* * *

"That guy just now…" Rias said to her friend Akeno who stood away from the couch Rias sat. Akeno was very similar to Rias in body shape. Yet her hair was much longer, black, and tied into a ponytail with a yellow bow, and her eyes were violet. "Yes?" Akeno replies. "The one with the hat…" Looking to the ceiling, Akeno thought for a moment about the young man. "From class 2-B… hmm I think his name is "Church Diggers". Anything particular about him?" Rias processed a few things through her mind before answering back. Akeno and Rias were playing a game of chess when Motohama and Matsuda came by and started a ruckus. However, the pieces being used in the game weren't your average chess pieces.

"I'm not quite sure… I sensed something when I was looking at him." She clutched one of the game pieces in her fingers and placed it on the spot she needed. "Checkmate." She said while standing up. Akeno bent over to examine the board. "Awwww…" She whined, a little annoyed that she lost to her best friend again; Rias chuckles as she walks behind her friend to a set of curtains. "It was simple problem really." She begins stripping her clothes and placing them on a couch.

"Well I promise not to make the same mistake again." Akeno smiles at Rias, she liked chess but it wasn't really her game, though she was getting better. "I'll have high hopes for next time then." Rias muses on the challenge that would come in the future between she and her friend. Removing her panties and placing them on the couch, she pushes her hair back with her hands. "Should I send someone to keep an eye on Church?" Rias stops herself as she opens the curtains. "Yes, if what I sensed is true… he'll surely start gaining attention." She pushes past the curtains and walks into a large shower room. She turns a faucet and shower heads embedded in the ceiling began soaking Rias. "Understood club president." Akeno's leaves to inform another club member of their new task. Rias starts running her fingers through her long hair as she contemplates Church. 'Could he really be the…?'

* * *

At a later time, school was over and everyone was on their way home. Church walked along a bridge, wishing his scooter wasn't in shop. He stops and leans on the railing. He looks out into city before him. The sky a warm orange from the setting sun, cars traveling back and forth, people walking along. He sees a small group of kids from a different school walking on the sidewalk below him. They were all very friendly and what not. Seeing them made him feel alone, which he was kinda. Sighing, he looks to the sky. "... I just wish I could find someone to be with…" He mumbles to himself.

"Um… are you Church Diggers from Kuoh Academy?" A female voice asks from Church's left. "You are right?" Snapped out of his depressed trance he turns to see a young woman around his age, long raven hair, violet eyes, and blushing. She was wearing a schoolgirls uniform and holding a bag in her hands. 'What school is she from? I don't recognize that uniform…' He mumbles in his head. There weren't many schools in Kuoh Town, and Church thought he had seen kids wearing uniforms from every school in town. "Y-Yeah I am. Can I help you miss?" The young woman stumbles her words a little before taking a breath to continue. "Diggers-kun… are you seeing anyone right now?" She asks meekily. Her question causes Church to blush as well, was she interested in him? "U-U-Uh no I'm not… why?" She perks up and gives a cheery smile. "That's great! U-Um…. would you… go out with me?"

Church's eyes widen in shock at her request. 'Did she just ask me out?!' No girl had ever asked him out before. "W-What..?" He didn't know what to think. He didn't even know her name and here she was asking him to go out with her. "U-Uh… well you see… I've seen you walking across the bridge all the time… and well that's when I fell… um… so would you… would you please date me?! I would like for you to be my boyfriend!" She exclaimed, apparently not able to contain her feelings anymore. Her words were processed quickly by him. But several things didn't add up. First, he only walked on this bridge when his scooter was in the shop, and that has only happened three times, including this time now. Second, he hasn't seen her school uniform before, so she could be from another town entirely. And third, he doesn't even know her name yet. Logic bashed him over the head and roared to him, saying that he shouldn't date this girl until he knows her better. But she seemed nice; he decided on a compromise. "W-W-Well I… I don't know… you seem nice and all but… I don't even know y-your name yet. I-I'm not saying I don't want to! Don't get me wrong! B-but maybe we could get to know each other a little better before deciding if we really wanna date? H-How about we go on a walk together? I don't need to be home for awhile… so we can head out right now if you want!" His sincerity was clearly well received as the young woman gasped and smiled brightly. "S-Sure! That sounds great!" Church smiled back and walked towards her. "Alright then! S-So tell me… what's yer name?" Her smile appeared sincere, yet something about it seemed rather… dark. "It's Yūma Amano~" With that they set out on their walk, as a pair of catlike eyes witnessed their departure and frowned.

* * *

"No…!" Rias murmured in an angered tone as she sat in a candle lit room. Akeno, the girl that watched Church and Yūma, and another girl with blonde hair and grayish-light blue eyes listened, waiting for their president's orders. "Your premonition was right, Ms. President…" The unfamiliar girl with cat eyes said. "Spot-on you say…?" Rias aks and sighs. "I was right to have you keep watch on him… thank you Koneko." The girl with feline eyes and white hair nods as a way of saying "you are welcome". Akeno steps forward, a worried tone lingers in her voice. "Ms. President, what shall we do?" Rias replies, "... He's going to need us." She stands and folds her arms, looking angered and worried. "I hoped we would have more time to be sure… but it seems we must proceed. You three, stay and begin preparing things… I will go to him." The trio nods in unison as they understand what she plans on doing. Rias reaches down and takes several unusual chess pieces in her hands. "Our newest member is about to join us…"

* * *

Yūma and Church walked for two hours. Chatting sweetly as they made their way through the maze that was the city. The sun, having now set, still casted a warm, orange glow on the sky. The two youngsters had come to the town's park. No one but them was there and they stopped at the fountain that stood in the parks center. "Y'know… it's getting kinda late." Church chimed looking to Yūma. "Oh yes… does this mean you'll be heading home?" She sounded a little down about their time together having come to an end. "Yeah… but I do wish I could stay longer. I… I really enjoyed this Yūma." He blushes with a smile. She does the same and skips to his front. "This was so wonderful Church-kun… but… there's something that would make it all perfect!" Her blush darkens and this causes Church's blush to do the same. He sees her purse her lips for a slight second and wonders. 'I-Is she going to kiss me…?!'

"A-And… what would that be Y-Yūma?" She begins hopping towards him in small bursts until she's right in front of him. Her proximity to him makes him gulp and darken his blush. Her smile is all the shines as she dips her head down a little and says something. Yet what he heard was clearly either a mistake on his part or hers. "U-Uh I'm sorry could you say that again?" He mumbles. Her smiles grows slightly, becoming ominous and dark. She closes the space between them, moving her face to his ear. He quietly gasps at the action. She purrs in his ear something that made his stomach churn, in a twisted and smug whisper she says _**"Could you die for me~?"**_

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Church wails in horrible, horrible pain. His eyes, now dinner plates, slowly and shakingly look down. A long, twisted, glowing red rod was sticking out of his gut, the tip pierced through and barely poking through his back. At the middle of this horrible spear he saw Yūma's hand. He was stabbed. Fatally wounded. Yuma had just stabbed him. "That's it~ Diiiie for me~" She purrs in a sick tone before making a great leap back. She pulls the spear with her and out of Church, causing more suffering for the young man. The rod appears to shrink and then disappears into nothingness. Yūma lands at the fountains edge on her feet, Church drops to one knee, shaking, clutching at his gushing wound. What happened next caused his heart to roar with speed. Yūma's clothes bursts into nothingness, revealing her naked form to him for a brief moment. Black, strap-like objects that resemble latex appear and form around and under her breasts, as well as a thong-like piece with three thin straps holding it up on her hips, gloves that run up her arms, a shoulder guard with three large, sprouting spikes on her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. And then, two, large, black feathered wings spring from her back. "D-D-Dear… G-God… what the Hell?!" He mumbles and groans in disbelief and fear as the sun's light disappears and night falls upon the sky.

"Those brief moments we spent together… I had fun… hehe kidding~" She chuckles in that tone that he would come to hate. "Such a naive fool… I'm sorry about this, oh wait I'm not hehehe. But when we gained intelligence that you were a threat to us, they sent me… I decided to do away with you~" Resting and leaning her head on her hand she continues. "If you want someone to blame you should really blame yourself, going with a girl you don't even know, how stupid of you~ I bet you were hoping to get in my pants at the end of the night~ How pathetic, virgins like you are so easy to fool~" Her mockery was pissing him off. "Or… you could blame God~ After all he gave you the Sacred Gear in the first place~" Sacred Gear? She was spouting gibberish to him. Nothing about this made sense. She said God… could this be an act of God? But why would God command this? "W-W-W-What're… what're you t-talking abou-?!" He begins throwing up. Upchucking great amounts of blood mixing with what stomach contents that hadn't already seeped out of his stomach wound, creating a foul vomit that partially landed on his chest and pants. The rest falling splattering on the ground and trickling down his and throat from his mouth. "How pathetic and disgusting~ Oh well~! This was fun, for me at least~ Tata! Enjoy dying Church Diggers~!" She cheers with her wings springing up as she begins floating off the ground, causing a gust that pushes the now incredibly weak Church on his back. She flies off with sick happiness.

Church is left gurgling on his blood, trying to breathe but to no avail. "W-What was this…?" He whimpers. "W-Why…? G-God… God dammit no… ffffu-fuck... I can't. I can't die this way… I won't die this way…" He lifts up his right hand and stares at it, the blood, the crimson color filling his memories of earlier. When he saw that girl with the long, red hair. Her beauty giving him a strange sense of comfort. "R-Red… red hair… her hair… red like the blood on my hands…" His hand flops to the ground, he can't hold it up anymore. His head tilts to the side, seeing rose bushes under a tree. Tears stream down his eyes. "Red… like roses… God… please God… send me her… send me an angel." But it wasn't an angel that came, _twas the devil_. A rushing of winds sounds and blows over him as the sound of feet tapping on the ground sound and a red glow lights up the small area. It came from behind him. His eyes look upwards and he sees the outline of a woman with large, bat like wings standing above him, looking down on him with crossed arms in the red light. He can't make out her whole face, only a small frown. "... I don't know… w-who… or what you are but… please… please help me…" The last thing Church saw before he blacked was the woman's frown become a smile. And the last thing he heard, made the last thing he felt be safety. "You will live for my sake…"

* * *

"Guuh!" Church gasped as he sprang up in his bed. The moment from last night still filled his thoughts. He darts his eyes around his bedroom, wondering how he got home. "H-How?!" He then looks down at his stomach, feeling it and seeing there was no wound… no scar. His deep breaths continue as he tries to make sense of the situation. "Was it… a dream… n-no… no it was too real… it had to be re-... huh?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large bulge ,under his covers, next to him on the bed. "W-What the He-Hell?! WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!?" He screamed and jumped off the bed. He had lifted the covers, to find that underneath them, was none other than Rias Gremory, lying completely naked in his bed asleep.

"W-What the Hell?! W-What're you doin' in my bed?!" He screams. His cries stirs Rias from her rest. Her eyes flutter open as she groans a little from drowsiness. "Mmm… morning?" She rubs her eyes all while Church looks on in disbelief. She rises slowly, raising a hand into the air and placing the other to her chin she yawns and stretches, giving Church a full view of her breasts. But he doesn't care about them, he's focused on the intruder in his home. After her stretch she takes notice of Church. "Ah. Goodmorning." Her voice is sweet and warm, something a person could listen to for hours. "W-What're you doing in my home…?! T-This has to be a dream…" He says dipping his head, unsure if this was reality. "Nope~ This is all real." Rias says as she brings up her leg and resting her head on her hands which sit atop her knee. This pose reveal her vagina though she doesn't seem to care. "Wha-?!" Before Church can reply he is interrupted. "Hello, Church Diggers, I am Rias Gremory. I am a _**Devil**_. And, your new master~"


	2. A Hellish Morning

The sunny morning was filled with ruckus as Church tried to make sense of the crazy situation he experienced last night and the one he was in the middle of now. Rias Gremory, said to be one of most beautiful girls in all of Kuoh Academy, was sitting on his bed naked, having somehow gotten into his house and snuggled up to him without him knowing. Now that she was awake, she was acting ever so casually like it was all normal, and now saying something about being a Devil and being his master. His thoughts were a whirlwind of a mess as he tried to process everything. He had to respond to her but he didn't know what to address first. "What the Hell are talking about, being a Devil?! Why the Hell are you in my house?! I-In my bed with me… n-n-naked! Whywereyouinmybedwithmenaked?!" He hollered. While he was alright at keeping his teenage urges under control, he couldn't help but blush at how sexy and attractive she looked sitting there, and from the fact he was just in bed with her like that. His eyes began to wonder to her special areas and cursed himself for doing so.

"C-Cover yourself up for Christ's sake I can see all yer goods on display!" He whines, turning his head and closing his eyes while holding a hand out to block her from sight. As Rias shifts and listens to Church's turmoil she chuckles at how cute and embarrassed he was acting. "Want me to stand up so you can get a better view?" She says standing up anyway. Church whirls his head back to view Rias standing through his fingers. "N-N-NO!" He stammers with more blood surging to his cheeks.

Before he can say anything else, Rias walks over to what must be her clothes, the Kuoh Academy uniform for girls. All neatly folded on the floor. She bends over to grip her lingerie panties in her hands and Church turns away from embarrassment to avoid seeing her precious flower. Rias slips the panties up her slender legs and up to her groin, shielding her rear and crotch from further view. "Better?" She asks. Church looks back to her to see her covered down there. "O-Oh… yeah…" He mumbled, loud enough for Rias to hear him. "That's good. So how's your tummy feel?" Church is again taken aback more. "Wh-Wha? H-How do you kn-" His mumbling isn't loud enough to catch Rias' ear and she continues. "Where you were stabbed." She says turning her body back to him with her hands on her hips.

What could he say about this? How does she know about what happened last night with him and Yūma? He was still trying to decide whether it was all real or just a bad dream from last night. 'It was so strange... it had to be a dream, b-but it felt so real! A-And how does R-Rias now abo-' He thinks to himself but his train a thought is cut off by Rias. "It wasn't a dream, Love." She says with quite the proud expression, almost like she read his mind. What she says shocks him, he was still somewhat doubtful, but her voice and how confidently she said it told him she wasn't lying. But how, just how could it be real? 'Wait… Yūma…' As he thinks her name he remembers her horrid tone and sickening smile, it makes him grimace. 'She said something about God… if it was real… then that means God is…. God is real… holy shit.' His eyes widen as he continues making sense of it. 'And those wings on Yūma… t-that must make her… an angel… b-but angels don't have black wings do they? And… they wouldn't be so cruel like she was… would they?' He contemplates everything he thought he knew about Heaven and Hell while debating on whether he should believe Rias or call her crazy and brush this all aside like it never happened.

His thoughts are cut off by Rias who decides to pay him a compliment. "Your body is rather interesting." She says while grabbing her lacey bra and starts slipping it around her breasts and shoulders, Church turns his attention back to her, blushing from her words. "It doesn't seem to be muscular, in fact look you look little out of shape, but you seem to have a lot of hidden strength despite that. You took such a lethal blow, but you were able to recover in just one night." Church blushes more, he was in fact out of shape. He weighed 208 pounds, with the fat having taken up residence on his stomach and in his thighs. He had stretch marks because of it, and Rias saw all of that. He felt a little embarrassed, but she didn't seem to be grossed out by it '... I shouldn't worry about it… besides, despite how much I eat, I am losing weight…' He thinks to himself.

"Hey." Rias says to him. "Huh?" Church replies turning his attention back to her. She's turned away, looking back at him with her bra sat firmly on her shoulders but with the strap in the back still undone. She moves her hair to the side for better access to it. "Would you do this for me?" She asks. Church wonders how she could behave so casually about this. He wanted answers, but at the same time he desperately wanted her and himself dressed. He sighs before moving to her. "Yeah sure…" He plays with the clips a little before figuring out how to hook them together. "There…" He says letting her know the task is done. "Thank you." She replies. Church's mood was flopping around like a fish out of water and he couldn't take not having the answers he needed anymore. He steps back a bit before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"... Y-You said everything that I experienced last night was real." He mutters to her. She looks back and then turns to face him. "Yes, it was?" She asks like he should be accepting her claims as fact without hesitation. He becomes annoyed with the question and tone "W-Well then give me some proof…!" He demands. "You're saying last night wasn't enough?" She replies taking a step closer to him. He looks at her with an annoyed look and speaks with a miffed tone of voice. "That could've all been a bad dream! A-And you could've broken into my house for all I know!" Rias sighs, Church went through a lot and she didn't want to overwhelm him with to much too fast. "Church listen I-" She didn't get to finish. "Y-You… you said that you're a Devil… s-so give me proof! If you're a Devil… y-you should have wings right?! S-Show them to me!" Church stammers. Rias sighed again, he was getting too excited. "Church, I know you've been through a lot but you need to try and calm down." She says in serious, yet calming tone.

Church however doesn't listen to her and clenches his fists and stomps his foot on the hardwood flooring. "How the fuck can I calm down dammit?!" He shouts, shocking Rias a little. "If what you told is me true… t-then that means last night I-I was… that I was a-attacked… a-and… and..." As Church spoke he started to tear up and started shaking. Tears started streaking down his cheek as he clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, he couldn't get the image of that Yūma girl out of his head. That sicking smile and wicked stare, that and with what she did to him, and now with what Rias was saying, it was all too much. He felt sick and scared. He just wanted it all to be a bad dream, he wanted to wake up and go about his life like normal. "Church…?" Rias says to him in a worried, calm tone. Church opens his eyes and they immediately go wide as he gasps at what he sees.

Rias stands there, both hands holding her forearms, a worried expression on her face, with a pair of bat-like wings jutting out of her back. Church's heart is racing, his breathing getting faster as the tears keep coming. "Do you believe me now…?" Rias asks him softly. Church takes a few steps back until he's leaning back on dresser, fearing what could come next. "W-W-Wha-... w-what do you want with me…?!" His voice is shaky and hushed a little from fear, but Rias hears him and gives a quiet sigh. This wasn't what she wanted to happen, she hoped it would be easy like the other four times. But he was a human afterall, living a normal human life and having nothing to do with the normalities of her world. She had to quell his fears before this got worse. "It's okay Church, I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to help you…" Her words of comfort had little effect on the cowering boy. While he wasn't a bigot, how could one not feel fear when standing before a Devil? "W-What do you mean help me…?! H-Help me with wha-" An image flashes in his mind, bringing him to a realization and stopping his sobbing.

"Y-You…" He mumbles. The one that appeared before him after Yūma flew off, it was Rias. "That person that stood over me last night… that was you." He says bewildered by this news. Rias, still worried yet calm, smiles and nods. "Yes, it was." She says in a soothing tone. Her words having a warm effect on him. Rias decides it's time to explain what really happened to him. "Last night, Church, you were attacked by a Fallen Angel." She says to him; his jaw drops open slightly. 'A Fallen Angel…? So… so that's why her wings were black.' This causes him to feel a strange sense of comfort; Rias braces herself for whatever might come from Church and continues. "Your wound was too great… and in order to save you, I had to make you one of my kind… you, are a Devil now Church."

Church gasps quietly, replaying what she said over and over and over again in his mind. He thinks back to how hurt he was, he concludes that there would've been no way that could've survived those injuries. Not unless he was a being that could survive such an injury that is. This fact alone was enough to convince him that we was a Devil now. The room is quiet for a while, Church having run out of things to say, slowly slumps down to sit on the floor and lean back on the dresser. Rias decides to give him the time he needs and starts putting the rest of her clothes on. After a while she takes a seat on Church's bed, watching him and waiting for him to respond. He soon looks at her with a worried expression, puffy red eyes, and a shaky voice. "A-Am I… am I still me inside…?" While he was thinking, he slowly accepted the fact of what was happening. He wasn't human anymore. That was fact, but he needed to know if he was still the same person. Rias giggles a little at his question. "Yes, you are Church. The process doesn't affect the personality. " She says smiling sincerely at him, this causes his heart to begin lifting itself back up.

He gives small nods as more tears start streaming down his cheeks. Rias felt sorry for him, so much she wanted to take him in her arms and hold him close. But he seemed to need a little bit of time to himself, and she would give it to him. Soon the tears stopped and Church was simply taking slow deep breaths to calm down. Eventually Church appeared to have a realization. "D-Does this mean I have wings like you?" He looks to Rias and asks. She smiles and nods to him. "Yes, you do. Would you like to see them?" She asks him. "Y-Yeah… I mean if I really am a Devil… it's best to see the proof that's in the pudding ain't it?" Church replies. Rias giggles finding what he said to be funny. "I guess it is. Well, stand up." Church nods and stands up like she instructs. "Now close your eyes, and apply pressure to your back. After a while, you'll be able to bring them out simply by thinking it." She tells him. Church nods, closes his eyes, and applies pressure to his back. Soon, after a bit of concentration, he felt something burst from around his shoulder blades.

His eyes shoot open and go wide. Rias meanwhile, looks on with interest. To her, Church looked like a baby trying to learn how to walk. So interesting and awe inspiring Church slowly turns his head to the side, and sure enough, there they were, a large pair of bat-like wings. He could feel them, they were real. They fluttered slightly as blood from Church's body and pulses from his brain filled them with life. He reaches out to grab one and does so carefully. He could feel his hand and the wing make contact, the wing having its own nerve endings and censors. He pulls it forward slightly and feels it up, talking all of it in. He's amazed and in awe by these new appendages. He looks back to Rias and asks "H-How do I put them away?"

"Just repeat the same thing you did to bring them out." She replies. Church closes his eyes again and applies pressure to his back. What he felt next was rather odd to him. He could feel the wings retreat back into him. He stumbles forward a bit as it delivers a small shock to his system. "You okay?" Rias asks with a hint of concern in her voice. "Y-Yeah, it just felt a little weird." He nervously chuckles out while gaining his footing. "You'll get use to it… are you feeling better now?" Rias asks like a mother watching over their child. Church looks back to her and then looks around the room for a bit. He forgot all about his anxiety and stress while exploring his wings. He wished that brief release from them could've lasted. He holds his left forearm as he looks to the ground, the worry and fear seeping back in. Rias reads his expression and movements to find her answer. "No…?" She prys gently.

Church remains quiet but soon sighs as he realized he was still naked. He walks over to the same dresser he slouched against earlier and starts fishing out a pair of underwear. He stops and thinks about Rias' question. Was he okay? He took everything into consideration, and everything was indeed alright, from a logical viewpoint at least. His depression and anxiety were battling with the logic. Neither backing down and letting the other take over his mind. Soon Church decided on an answer. "I… don't know right now Rias… this is all so much, so fast… but, I know that I will be okay eventually." He gives her a tired, small, reassuring smile to cast away any worries she still had. "Good…" She says smiling back to him.

With that he slipped his underwear on and suddenly came to realize something important. "Uh Rias… could you answer some questions for me?" He asks with a tiny blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, sure." She asks clearly puzzled as to why he was he embarrassed. "... W-Why were you in bed with me… n-naked… and where are my clothes?" His blushes gets darker as he speaks, to which Rias replies with a chuckle before speaking up.


	3. Introductions And A History Lesson

"Well, before I reincarnated you, you were on the brink of death. Once I made you a Devil, you were brought into a somewhat more stable condition. And once that was do-" Rias didn't get to finish her explanation. Church was in a small bit of shock at what he heard and needed confirmation. "Wait… are you saying I died?!" He exclaimed. To this Rias waves her hands while she speaks as an extra way of saying no. "Eh no no no!" She says in a somewhat nervous tone. "You were on the brink of death, I transformed you just in time. So you didn't die Church, don't worry." Church lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding after Rias reassured him. "O-Oh… good. Thank goodness." He takes some deep breaths as the life was almost scared out of him. "But. I want you to know that even if you did die, I still would've been able to turn you into a Devil. We can reincarnate those who have died, but only those who died very recently. So you would've been fine." She says with a smile, to which he starts feeling a little embarrassed for feeling worried. "O-Oh I see. Great…" He rubs the back of his head while chuckling with a nervous smile. "A-Anyway. Sorry for interrupting. You were saying…?" He says taking some socks out of a different drawer.

"Ah yes, well~" Rias purrs when Church turns away to put the socks on. She silently gets off the bed and begins trotting over to Church, hoping to tease him with her words and how close she would be. "Once you were stable, I brought you back here, took our clothes off, held you close, and used my magic to heal you." She was leaning forward, her head close to his, with her hands behind her back, and the most innocent of smiles. Church turned just as she finished speaking with a confused look. That expression quickly changed when he came face to face. He gasped and stepped back. Coupled with her close proximity, her insane beauty, and her description of last night's events, how could he not blush and stammer? "Y-Y-You're joking! W-Why would you have take off-" "The healing only works if we're naked silly~" She says interrupting him.

Church eventually rolls his eyes, choosing to dismiss this as a joke and get back to dressing himself. "Whatever… you better have not done anything else besides that." He murmurs, grabbing a white shirt and gray shorts. Rias giggles and decides to push him a little further. "Oh don't worry, Love. We didn't do it I'm still a virgin." She taunts. Though she didn't see it, she got what she wanted. Church's blush grew darker and his frown became a scowl. Rolling his eyes again he put his clothes on. "Good… I'm not in the habit of giving my first time to someone I don't know." He says slipping the shirt onto his body. "Hehehe, well neither am I~" Rias says cocking her head to the side. She grows curious as to why he chose those clothes instead of his uniform. "Church, why are you putting those clothes on? Are you not going to school today?"

"Wha-?! Oh crap!" Church shouts, having forgotten that school was still a factor in his life. He begins scrambling, clutching at his clothes and trying to take them off. Once he's back in just his underwear and socks he reached back into his closet to bring out a Kuoh Academy uniform, much to Rias' delight. "Oh you have a second uniform! Good! I was worried the one you were wearing last night was your only one." She says with a hint of relief in her voice. Church turns back to her to give a small chuckle. "Hehe, well I always believe in being prepared for emergencies."

"A good trait to have." Rias says going back to and sitting Church's bed again. She waits for him to finish which he does very soon. Once he stands he he sees the clothes he wore last… they were still covered in blood and vomit. The sight is unsettling and he quickly looks away to avoid having another freak out moment. But he has to quickly look at them, his signature hat was by them. A dark grey flat cap. He never left his house without it on his head. He quickly grabs it and averts his eyes from the pile. He puts the hat on and looks to see his messenger bag sitting by the door to his room. "Oh you got my bag to! Thanks!" He says going to it, shrugging off the bad feeling of seeing his dirty clothes immediately. "Well you can't go to school without your books now can you." Rias replies, standing and going to him. "Well, we should get going before we become late." She stops and bends down, at the foot of his bed, Church finds that Rias' own school bag is here as well. Seeing this, he's quick to come up with the question of why the fuck she's even attending a school in the Human world. But it would have to wait for their walk to school as he was reminded of three things very important to him. "O-Oh man! Dammit they must be worried about me!" He says quickly opening his door and jogging out. "Who are you talki-? O-Oh Church?" Rias says just before Church leaves her sight. She follows him out into a hallway and she finally has the chance to view his home for the first time and view it in the light as well.

She finds that the hallway is rather bland, hardwood floors, pale grey walls, and four doors in total on the floor she was on. She moves to the stairs that were off to the left of Church's bedroom door and starts down them. The house has become filled the sounds of dogs barking and the meowing of a cat. When she reaches the bottom she sees Church kneeling down in front of three beautiful animals, two dogs and one cat, petting and embracing them lovingly. The dogs were as follows, a lean, muscular Doberman, and a snow white Siberian Husky. The cat is a orange and white domestic short-hair tabby. Rias brightens her expression at seeing them together. The scene was so adorable to her. "Oh you have pets! I didn't hear them last night." Rias calls to Church in delight.

Church looks to her with a smile, the pets look to her as well, but they instead look confused. Their master? Brought an attractive woman home with him last night? Without them knowing? Truly this was confusing for them. "Hehehe really? I thought they would have rushed to you when you came in from the front door with me." Church says to Rias. "Oh I didn't bring us in using the door. I used a teleportation spell that took us right to your room." She says kneeling down to the animals who began sniffing her. They were certainly curious of this stranger. Who was she to their master? And what did they do last night? "O-Oh… wow… well I suppose that's why you didn't hear them. They wouldn't have known unless they were in my room." Church replies, astounded by the fact that there was a real form of teleportation. Rias giggles in response to both Church's words, and the sight of the animals investigating her. "Hello~ Oh my you're all so beautiful~!" She says to them, holding out her hand to see if they would let her pet them.

The dogs and the cat sniff her hand thoroughly, checking to see if this person was safe to have in their home. They could tell that something was very off about her scent, but they ended up deciding to give her a chance. If their master let this person into their home then she must be a little bit trustworthy right? They move forward into her hand and Rias begins showing them some love, she was quite delighted that they let her grant access to them. "Hello~!" She coos softly as she gently pets them. "Oh my you're all so beautiful! What are their names?" She asks looking to Church. His response was squatting behind his precious pets and placing a hand on the head of the pet whose name he said. "This is Aurora." He says placing a hand on the Doberman's head, who Rias could now see has Lime Green eyes. "This is Astra." He says patting the Husky who has Ice Blue eyes like her master. And the last to be named was the cat with the Emerald Green eyes. "And this is Oliver." Church says scratching under Oliver's chin.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. I hope you don't mind that I spent the night unannounced." Rias ends with a giggle. Oliver proceeds to rub himself up against Rias' leg, to which she gives an aw and proceeds to pet the adorable feline. "Just let me feed them real quick and we can go." Church says standing up and walking to his kitchen. "Alright." Rias replies as she to stands up. The pets perk up and begin to trot after Church. Rias smiles at them and is about to head to the front door, but stops as she notices the decor of Church's home. The furniture was nice and modern. The electronics he owned were also very good as well. And he had quite a few… knickknacks? She wasn't sure what to call them as they looked like toys to her. They were in facts figurines and statues from various video game and anime franchises. While she thought they were toys, she had to admit they all looked rather interesting. The items were all rather intricate, some were small while some were big and stood proud on Church's furniture. Some of the figures depicted great and mighty heroes, heroines, and villains, others were simply anime or video game characters just made to stand up straight, and others were creatures that varied from exotic and majestic, to downright terrifying and fierce.

Not only were there figurines but there were also posters. Church certainly wasn't shy about his interests was he. A puzzling person Rias got herself involved with. Church soon walks out of his kitchen with his messenger bag secured on his shoulder and a small smile on his face. "Well they're taken care of, let's go." He says walking past Rias. She wanted to say something about his decor but she stopped herself, the idea that he might mistakenly feel offended by her compliment. People who were into the same things as Church were usually mocked for having such interests. Perhaps she should save it for when she visits his home again. Yes that would be safer for her. "Alright then." She says following after him. Once they were outside the set off towards a new at school.

* * *

As they walk together they make small talk, but soon Church's urge to ask his questions takes hold and he looks to Rias with a somewhat nervous look. "H-Hey Rias, would you mind if i asked you a few questions? Y'know… about Devils and all that stuff?" Rias looks at him with a smile that causes Church's heart to skip a beat. The blush he forms goes unnoticed by her thankfully and she proceeds to answer him. "Sure, what would you like to know?" She asks. Church takes a deep breath before speaking. "Well number one… why are you here? Like, why are you in this town, going to a human school?" His question in turn causes Rias to blush and become a little uneasy. "W-Well, that's a bit of a very personal question for me…." She says in a sheepish tone. But that answer isn't good enough for Church, he felt that people's lives could be on the line here. With a serious, yet still nervous look he says "I… don't think I can accept that as an answer… I don't know you yet and well… I don't know if you're up to something here…" He looks away with a blush after he finishes. It felt rather awkward to say that to a girl, but it was very justified in this case. Which Rias understood and gave a small chuckle to. "I promise I'm not here because I want to cause trouble silly." She says, reaching over and poking Church's cheek which causes him to blush even more. Rias smiles and takes in his appearance, her hearts pings at the image of him. 'He is really cute... and handsome...' She thinks, forming a small blush which goes unnoticed by Church.

"It's just a personal preference for me Church, I promise. I promise to you that I am not here for any evil reason, I'm just here to go to school and get an education." Is all she says when she bring her hand back to her bag. Church takes another deep breath as he comes to grips with the fact that that is all he is going to get out of her about this at this point. He sighs and admits his defeat. "Alright, alright…" There's a tiny slither of silence before Rias speaks. "Is there uh… anything else you wanted to ask?" Church rises from from his stupor and returns to the moment at hand. "O-Oh yeah... Uh well."

"So how did you... y'know… turn me into a Devil?" He asks her. Rias' eyes brighten slightly as though she finally got her turn at an awesome video game. Her hands go for one of the pockets on the button-down corset of her school uniform. What she pulls out is an ivory white Knight chess piece with ornamental etchings here and there. She holds it out in her palm for for Church to see. "Tell me, have you ever seen one of these before?" Church sees the item but the fact that it's something to be shown is a little confusing. "A Knight chess piece? Yes I have… I've played chess before, but why are you showing me thi-... w-wait, is that what you used t-" Rias stops him before he can finish. "To make you a Devil?" She says, almost like she read his mind again. "Yes it is. But this isn't an ordinary chess piece. This, and others like it, are called Evil Pieces." Evil Pieces she says? The name seems a little off-setting to Church.

"E-Evil P-Pieces…? T-They're not really evil are they…?" He asks, Rias lets out a laugh at his question. "No no no, no they're not, Love. Evil Pieces are used to reincarnate other beings into Devils, voluntarily of course~" The last part she says in a joking manner, as a way of poking fun at Church, but also to let him know that the reincarnation process wasn't forced upon others. Church nods in affirmation, yet more questions had arisen because of this news. "Alright... but why do Devils need to reincarnate people into Devils? A-And why… why did you reincarnate me?" Rias closes her eyes and sighs with a smile on her lips. It was time to tell him the whole story. Well maybe not the whole story, but a big part of it at least. She takes a quick deep breath and begins. "Well to answer your first question, long ago there was the Great War, waged between groups known as the Three Factions. Those groups of course being Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils." Church listens with strong intent. Now things were getting interesting.

"The factions began when God from the Bible casted out Angels that opposed his teachings. They became Fallen Angels, Angels who wish to please God, but their dark feelings forced them into the Underworld, the realm you know as Hell. Us Devils, meanwhile, already existed and began the same time as the Angels and God. Our kind had created and ruled over the Underworld, and when the Fallen Angels were banished there, they sought to take it from us. And thus the war eventually began." She explains in a detailed sense to allow Church to understand, which he does. Rias continues with her tale of the past. "The war lasted for centuries and eventually ended, but not before it casted considerable losses on all three sides. Including the deaths of our original leaders, the Four Great Satans, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus; as well many of our kind, nearly causing us to die out." Church was a little surprised by the last two tidbits, so there wasn't just one leader of the Devils. There were in fact four. And the whole race took such a beating that it nearly died out? He started to feel bad for them at this fact.

Rias flips a little bit of her hair before going on. "While all fighting in the war had stopped, there wasn't an official call to end it, that is until new Devils rose up and became the new Four Great Satans, taking the names of the first four as surnames and titles of office. With them in power, they held a brief meeting with the leaders of the Angels and Fallen Angels to officially end the war. But even though there was a form of peace between the races, it was, and still is a very fragile peace. But it was enough for our kind to rebuild our numbers. Thus the Evil Pieces were invented as a means of bringing new Devils into the world, though with them being reincarnated this led to there now two types of Devils. Reincarnated Devils, and Pure-Blooded Devils." With that, the answer to Church's first question was answered. "I see…" Was the only thing Church could say in response.

"Well, that takes care of your first question… but as for your second one…" Rias thinks to herself for a moment. Her thoughts, a mystery to Church. Perhaps her reasons behind resurrecting him were rather complicated. Soon Rias speaks, but her words are not the ones he wanted. "There are two reasons as to why I brought you back as a Devil, Church. But for right now I can only say one of them. I'm no-" Rias is unintentionally interrupted by Church. He did not hear Rias begin her new sentence, had he heard, he would've allowed her to continue. "W-Wait what do you mean "only one" right now?" He asked confused. "Well because the other reason is… a little complicated and it might be a little much for you to process right now." She says looking to him with a sympathetic smile. Perhaps her ways was best at this point. He was still processing a lot from earlier and he didn't want to add more to the load at this point. He sighs and nods. "Alright… but you will tell me right?" He asks, to which Rias nods. "I will, I promise." So many promises she was making to him. He hoped she would make good on her word. "I'll tell you after school arlight? But I also want you to meet a few other Devils that go to our school as well." Church's eyes go wide and he nearly screams out his reply, startling Rias before realizing how loud he was being. "YOU MEAN THERE'S MO-... Y-You mean there's more Devils at our school?!"

Rias chuckles before reaching out and patting Church's head through his hat. This teasing makes him blush slightly but it has no other effect than that. "There are quite a few, all there for the same reason. You'll see and understand as time goes on, don't worry." She says. Church lets out a deep breath and sighs. "Alright… alright. Guess my school life just took a titanic twist…" He mumbles causing Rias to chuckle again. "Hehehe yes it has, Love. But I'll help you through it, no need to worry." She smile brightly at him. He eventually grows the same expression and replies. "Thanks Rias… I don't know if all you said is true… but I guess it's your job to make me a believer huh?" Flipping her hair again she replies. "I guess so~" She purrs. "Then, it's a job I happily accept." The two of them slowy began to chuckle together, as the school starts coming into view in the distance.


	4. The Big Meeting

**Hello. I would like to apologize for the long wait all of you had to endure for this chapter. As I type this, things have gotten rough for me in my life. Depression and all of that jazz. Writing this chapter was tough as it I feel it helped cause some of my depression. It was scary. But now it's done and it's here. I hope all of you enjoy it. Please leave a review of this chapter, it helps me get better at writing this stuff. Take care my fans. Enjoy the read.**

Gasps and shrieks flew, eyes were wide and mouths hanged open. Most of the male and female students of Kuoh Academy couldn't believe what was happening before them. Rias Gremory, the most popular, one of the most attractive, and coveted girls at the academy was walking next to and talking warmly with Church Diggers. The outcast, the loser, the accused pervert. Everything these people knew was being taken and thrown into a vat of acid. "There's no way this is real!" "He had to pay her o-or do her homework for her!" "S-She just lost a bet! Y-Yeah, that has to be it!" Students here and there were crying out. The school's entrance courtyard had turned into a jealous circus. "WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT HE SAID HE WAS GAY!" Matsuda screeched as he clutched his shaved head and started crying. "T-T-This defies all logic! How did he score it with a hottie like Rias Gremory?!" Motohama whined as he joined his best friend in the tear fest.

"D-Does this mean we had him all wrong?!" "I guess he really was telling the truth when he said he just tripped on me…!" Murayama and Katase, the girls who started the rumors about Church, exclaimed after seeing him and Rias together. To the teachers that were out on the courtyard as well, this was quite the funny sight to see. Students going crazy over such a normal thing was hilarious to any teacher or professor. Many of them couldn't help but laugh while some held back and just silently snickered.

For Rias and Church however, this commotion all went unnoticed by them. They were both entranced by each other's words as they spoke together. Church would give her question after question, and Rias would give him answer after answer. This eventually devolved into small talk which enticed them more. Learning about one another, while very briefly, was wonderful to them. Not to mention both of them was finding the other quite attractive in appearances and personality. "Oh so you're from America?" Rias asks Church. "Yeah, I always wanted to live in Japan, and when my parents said 'Hey son, we're gonna let you finish school in japan' I nearly bolted out of the house to go jump on a plane." He replies, earning a giggle from her. "So I take it you're into Japanese culture as well?" She asks.

Their small talk was sweet and fun, but it came to an end when they moved past the crowds and got inside the building. Rias turned her body towards Church and said the thing that they both didn't want to hear. "Well this is where we part ways for now." She said tilting her head to the side with a small smile and a somewhat disappointed tone. "Yeah I guess so." Church says adjusting his bag while looking to Rias. "Now after school, I'll send someone to your homeroom to fetch you and bring you to where we all meet up." Rias says placing a comforting hand on his shoulder to dispel any more anxiety he might be feeling about all of this. Church takes a breath and nods. "Alright… thanks Rias." He smiles warmly to her and she smiles back before stepping away from him to go about her day. "Try to have a good day, okay?" She says with a wave goodbye. "I will, you have a good day to!" He says waving goodbye as well.

* * *

With that they went their separate ways and their school day was normal as always. Though Church received more stares, glares, and whispers than usual. He expected it, the biggest loser walking into school with the most popular girl, he felt like he was in some kind of anime for goodness sake. But he got passed it by focusing on calming himself down throughout the day. He helped dispersed the stress by fiddling with his class ring and necklace and repeating Rias words from this morning in his head. Throughout the day he slowly accepted the fact of his situation and steeled himself for the big meeting he would attend after school.

The school day is now over, the sun was low and a lovely golden glow painted the whole town. When the final bell rang, shivers and goosebumps shot through Church. He clutched at his bag while sitting at his school desk and scanned the room for someone who looked like they might be here for him. So far there was no one, just girls and guys chit chatting, some where whispering and staring at him. Nothing out of the norm here.

That is until a girl entered the classroom and made her towards Church. It was Yumi Kiba, the Princess Of Kuoh Academy as she was called throughout the student body. She was Church's height, had long sun bleached blonde hair, a large bust, and stunning light blue eyes. Church has actually spoken to her a few times before, mainly about little things that didn't last long, but they were on friendly terms with each other. Most of their conversations happened out of sight so most of the students have never seen them speaking together, which elicited shocks and gasps from the girls and guys in the class. Today was just filled with shock and horror for these students. "Oh, hey Yumi. Do you need something?" Church asks her when she gets to his desk.

"Hello Church. Actually I do." She says flipping her to the side. She then gives him a serious looking smile that says she's here for more than just chit chat. "President Rias actually sent me to come and get you." What she said sent a shockwave through Church's body and mind. He knew a Devil would come and retrieve him. He just never expected it would be Yumi. With eyes wide and mouth agape he slowly rises from his chair and grabs his bag. "U-U-Uh o-o-okay." Was all he could get out. Yumi was prepared for his reaction, thus she only gave a simple "Alright, follow me then." and began making her way out of the classroom with a shaking Church in tow. The students of course began whispering and shouting amongst themselves just like this morning.

* * *

As they made their way through the school, Church remained quiet and could only stare at the back of Yumi's head. As she led him outside, she slows down and starts walking alongside him. She dips her head forward and turns it to him. "Surprised huh?" Yumi says, obviously talking about her racial identity. The way the sun hits her face make her look so cute and the sweet little smile she has causes him to blush and look away. "W-Well of course I am. I mean can you blame me?" He says rolling his eyes and rubbing the back of his head. "No, no I can't. It's normal to react the way you did. I would to if I was in your place." Yumi replies. He smiles but stays quiet. He was so nervous that he couldn't say much anyway. This was really gonna happen. He was really gonna meet a large group of Devils that have been secretly going to his school for God knows how long. He was somewhat prepared, but he just couldn't grab a hold of his nerves. His hands were trembling, his color had faded a little, and his legs felt like jelly. Yumi spots his abnormalities and takes action.

"Church are you feeling okay...? Your hands are shaking. And you look a little pale." She asks with worry, stopping in her tracks. Church tenses up and stops to. He did not want to discuss his unease as to not cause anyone to worry. But he reconsiders, based on how he was feeling and how the situation as a whole was playing out. He slowly wraps his arms around himself and musters up the courage to tell Yumi how he's feeling. "N-No… no I'm not okay… f-f-fuck… I'm so scared and I feel like I'm gonna be sick… all of this… it's just so much." He uses all of his strength to hold back his tears. But he's shocked when he's gently pulled into a hug from Yumi. She holds him close and warmly. He's embarrassed somewhat by being hugged suddenly by a popular and beautiful girl like her, but that quickly disappears as this hug is what he needs the most right now. "It's gonna be alright Church. We'll help you alright?" Yumi says with a comforting tone. Her words and hug send the extra bit of strength he will need to make it through this meeting, and only that much. She release him from the hug but keeps her hands on his shoulders.

She could see that her comfort did little, but it did something none the less. When she lets go Church looks to her, the golden sun shining on her sun bleached hair, her twinkling light blue eyes, and that caring smile. She was so beautiful and warm at that moment. After they first met, Church had a feeling that Yumi was a good person, and right now there was no doubt about it. Church musters up a nervous smile and he takes a deep breath before nodding. "Thanks Yumi…" He says nodding with closed eyes. "You're welcome Church." She replies, giving a chuckle. Seeing him smile made her feel warm inside. She was happy to see that Church was staying strong through this. They stay standing there for a minute and then Yumi decides it's time to move so they aren't late for the meeting. "C'mon. Let's get this done so you can have a well deserved rest." She smiles at him and starts walking ahead again. "Alright…" Church mumbles following her again. The walk doesn't take long and soon they reach their destination. When Church sees where Yumi has been leading him, 2 and 2 were put together and he was just dumbfounded. 'You have to be fucking kidding me…' He thinks to himself. Their destination was none other than the old school building, home to the Occult Research Club.

* * *

"This is it." Yumi says to Church as they enter the ORC's club room. It's a large beautiful room on the second story of the old school building; the only light being from several candles that were held in beautiful and clearly expensive candlesticks and candelabras. The dim light creating a mystical and serious tone to everything. High-class Victorian-style wallpaper and trimming were the walls to this room and beautiful paintings and portraits in Victorian-style frames hanged from them. Expensive and fancy Victorian-style furniture, and a shower, which was in use, were the things that filled this large space. 'A shower…?' Church thinks to himself. In the middle of the room, on a large rug, were two couches separated by a coffee table with a candelabra on it; a chandelier hung above them.

On left couch, sat on the left side, was a young petite girl with white hair and gold eyes that Church hasn't met or seen before. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She was also wearing black cat-shaped hair clips on both sides of her hair. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls uniform. She was a toothpick to eat a large bar of chocolate that was cut into portions. Hearing Yumi and Church enter she looks to them, and they look back. "This is Koneko Toujou, a first year, and a valued member of the Occult Research Club." Yumi says, holding her arm and hand out towards this Koneko. "He-Hello. I'm Church Diggers. It's nice to meet you." Church nervously says to this new Devil, giving Koneko a polite tip of his hat. "Hi." Koneko responds with an emotionless tone and a polite nod before returning her attention back to the chocolate she was eating.

Church nods back and then looks to the shower that was currently in use. 'So they have a shower here? Weird. But it does seem convenient.' He thinks to himself. Looking at the curtains he could see a familiar outline and some long, beautiful red hair. It was Rias who was using the shower. 'Rias? Huh, wonder why she's getting a shower now. Oh well.' He thinks before the sound of a door opening and a new voice rings out, turning Church's attention to it. "Your clothes are laid out when you're ready Miss President." Says this new girl who entered the room with Rias' clothes, and placed them just outside the shower for Rias. "Thank you Akeno." Rias replies. Akeno Himejima has entered the scene. 'Ah, so this Akeno Himejima.' Church thinks while taking in her appearance. After she places Rias' clothes down she looks to see Church standing with Yumi. "Huh? Oh, hello! I didn't see you." Akeno says before walking towards him with her eyes closed and her hands together at her front. Church doesn't react when she stops before him. Now that she's in front of him, Church is able to see just how beautiful she is. 'W-Wow… everyone here is so attractive.' He thinks, forming a small blush. "You're the new guy huh…? I'm Akeno. I'm the vice-president here. It's nice to meet you." Akeno says, giving him a bow greeting.

After she bows, Church responds. "H-Hello. I'm Church. I-It's nice to meet you too." He says nervously with a nod. Sensing his unease, Akeno gives a small chuckle. "There's nothing to be nervous about. Everyone here is super nice…" She says earning a bigger blush from Church. "Ehehe sorry… just trying to get use to all of this." He says, giving a nervous smile. Akeno giggles at seeing how cute he looked. "Don't worry, it'll be alright." She smiles with closed eyes. "O-Okay." Church replies with a nod. Meanwhile, having turned off the shower, dried herself off, and gotten dressed, Rias overheard Akeno speaking and realized Church was finally here. "Ah Church you're here." She says, opening the shower curtains and stepping out to see him. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I know it's terribly rude, but I didn't have a chance to wash after leaving your place." She says while still drying some of her hair with a towel. "A-Ah no you're fine." Church says waving a hand to dispel her worry of keeping him waiting. She smile and says "Well now that you've arrived, I think everyone is here."

Church's eyes and mouth open wide a little. This was all of the Devils at the school? Four people and him? The way that Rias spoke this morning made it sound like there would be more than this. "S-So… you're all of the Devils at this school?" He asks confused, looking to everyone in the room as he does. Rias chuckles before replying. "No, we're just the members of the Occult Research Club, the only ones you need to meet right now." She says putting her towel in a hamper and walking to the front a large Victorian-style desk in the room, and leaning her rear on it. So there were more. But if they weren't here, and if Rias thought it wasn't necessary for to meet the rest right now, Church guessed that there wasn't a point in worrying about it. But he couldn't help but wonder why these were only Devil's he needed to meet right now. "Now, why don't you sit next to Koneko." Rias says to him. Yumi and Akeno move to the couch opposite of the one Koneko was sitting on. "O-Okay…" Church says, following Rias' advice and the two girls' actions. Sitting on the couch, he felt a little more at ease, due to how nice and comfy it was. Koneko doesn't respond to Church sitting down and continues eating her chocolate. "Now then. We'd like to officially welcome you into the Occult Research Club." She says with a hint of pride in her voice, looking at Church. They were making him a member of this club? For what reason did this choice come about? Church wanted to ask, but before he could, Rias spoke again. "By now, I'm sure you've realized that the name of the club is just a front. It's supposed to look like this is some sort of hobby. But in reality, it's an excuse for us to meet up whenever we need to." She says. Church chuckles at this. "Heh… yeah. When Yumi brought me here it wasn't that hard to figure out…. But if you don't mind. Can we… get down to the real business here?"

Immediately, a serious feeling enveloped the room. Rias told the rest of the girls about this earlier, it was time to answer the rest of Church's questions. Rias frowns, closes her eyes, and sighs. Then her expression changes to one more sympathetic. "Yes, we can…" Rias mumbles, but at a volume that everyone can hear. Koneko at this point has stopped eating her chocolate and placed the plate on the coffee table; now she sits laid back in her spot on the couch with folded arms. Yumi and Akeno have adorned more serious expressions. Church's nerves have calmed a little, now that he was able to gain the answers he seeked. He was ready. "... I asked you why you resurrected me this morning… why you brought me back instead of just leaving me to die. And after thinking about it today… I feel your reason for doing it was similar to the reason of why Yuma tried to kill me last night… Am I wrong?" He asks, staring at Rias' face with a level of seriousness he had never felt before. Rias sighs again, then looks to Church. "No. You're right about that Church." She replies to him. Church nods to her and takes a moment to think of what to say next. "That Fallen Angel attacked me because… I have something called a Sacred Gear." A memory flashes in his mind, of Yuma before she disappeared. 'Or… you could blame God~ After all he gave you the Sacred Gear in the first place~' He remembers vividly. "This morning I had only one question for you, but now I have two. Why did you resurrect me Rias… and what is a Sacred Gear?" He asks, waiting for his answers. However the answer to his second question comes not from Rias, but from Akeno.

"Sacred Gear's are basically a very intense and unique power that's found in a rare few. In fact, the only people I know of who have possessed them are historical figures, so you're kind of a big deal around here." Akeno says in a cheery tone with a smile, trying to brighten the mood a little. However this doesn't work. Church gasps silently, he really had something like that? But before he can asks for confirmation, Rias speaks again. "The thing is… this power can be so uncontrollable that some who have it become a threat to those in the underworld. Church… please stand right there and hold out your left hand." She says pointing to just behind the coffee table. Church tenses up a little, but does as she asks. 'I-Is she gonna make this thing work?' He thinks, holding out his arm above the table. "A-Alright… n-now what?" He stutters out. Rias pushes herself up onto the desk and holds and replies "Close your eyes and think of the part of your body you feel is the strongest. Then focus hard on that strength." She says now wearing a serious smile and holding a finger to her cheek. This was really happening, but better now than later. Church closes his eyes and nods.

Focus… focus… focus…

The part of him that was the strongest. What was that? Church delves deep into his memories and thinks about everything that he has ever done. His strangest moments were the memories that were most focused on. Based on everything that he ever did, he had to admit. Every part of him was strong. His mind. His body. His bodily strength. And his will. He had always been abnormally strong. So strong it raised major questions throughout his life. But that wasn't important. He needed to focus on his strength. Focus. Focus. Focus. Focu-... something is shining in front of Church. He sees the light through his closed eyes. "Church…!" He hears Rias say to him. He has to open his eyes and see what's happening. When he opens them, he's shocked to see that his entire left forearm was glowing white. All of the girls were staring at him with excitement, all but Koneko who had a more serious expression. Church is speechless, with wide eyes and mouth hung open. "I-I-I-Is this… is this it?!" He exclaims. "Yes Church." Rias says in the calming tone she used this morning to help Church calm down. "It's fine. Just focus on it some more. You can do this Church…"

Her words send strength into Church. He closes his eyes and mouth, takes a deep breath and keeps focusing. Rias was right, it was fine. Despite what his arm was doing, it didn't feel any different. He opens his eyes and stares at his limb. A million things are racing through his mind. And some of those things would be counter productive for him. His arm doesn't change further. In fact, the light started dimming. "C'mon…" He grumbles. He tries harder to bring out his Sacred Gear, but fails. The light slowly disappears until it's gone completely. Rias and the rest of the girls make disappointed faces and sounds, not towards Church, but towards the Sacred Gear that wouldn't appear. Church stares at his arm for little longer and then sighs. "W-Why wouldn't it…" He begins to say but is stopped by Rias to keep him from feeling at fault. "It's not your fault Church." She says sweetly, hopping off the desk. "Sacred Gears are difficult things to understand, control, and to summon. You've never done this before, but you managed to almost do it. That's very impressive for a novice." Church thinks about what she said for a second before nodding. He'll be able to see it and perhaps use it at some point. But now that he had experienced that, it was time for the main event, why Rias did what she did.

Church moves back to his spot on the couch and folds his arms. Things are silent for a bit, the girls waiting for Church to speaking. Eventually he does and stares at Rias. "So… what's the reason?" Is all he says, and all he needs to say. Rias understands; biting her lip she closes her eyes and then sighs. She hopes Church will take this information well. "Do you remember this morning? When I explained how I reincarnated you, and showed you one of my Evil Pieces?" She says looking to Church now. Church thinks back and remembers it vividly. "Yeah." He responds to her. "Well… did you wonder why they were shaped like chess pieces?" Rias says, sending a large wall into Church mentally. He didn't. He never wondered why they were shaped like that. "N-No… why are they?" He stutters out. Rias takes a quick second before replying. "Because the person that owns the pieces becomes the master of those they use them on." And that was enough to make Church understand his situation somewhat. He was revived and bound to Rias as her servant. "W-What? You're saying that you're my master now? A-And that I'm your servant?" He didn't feel sad or scared or worried about this information yet, but perhaps that would come in a minute, or maybe not. Was this really bad? Or was it good? He needed to know more. "Yes…" Rias replies. "You see Church, when the Evil Pieces were created, it was decided that to help the reincarnated Devils adjust to being Devils was to have them become the servants of high ranking Devils. To help them adjust and to learn, and to also keep them under control should anything go wrong with a certain person. The owner of the pieces is of course the master, but is also the King. The pieces were modeled after chess pieces because it was believed to be a good basis for order in the King's group of servants. These groups being called peerages."

"Now when a certain Evil Piece is used on a person, that person will be given the role of that specific piece. For instance, in my peerage, Akeno is my Queen. Yumi is one of my Knights. And Koneko is one of my Rooks. Now there's a system that was set up after the Evil Pieces were created. The more servants, or the more powerful servant, that a master has, the more of a chance that master has to increase their rank in the underworld. And your Sacred Gear makes a powerful person. Now I know what you're thinking… and I-" Rias is cut off by Church, who understand what she is saying. "Y-Y-You're saying that you… you only saved me to make you stronger…? T-To use me as a tool…?" He says as tears start streaming down his cheeks. The girls are all looking at him with worry, even Koneko.

Seeing what her words have done, Rias begins moving to the young man. "Oh Church, no I-" Church gets up from his seat and moves away, now standing between the couches and the door to the room, hugging himself tight and crying. Akeno, Yumi, and Koneko stay where they are as to avoid scaring him and Rias stops where she is. She holds out her hand to tell Church to stop, she speaks in a calming voice and tries to relax. "Church listen… I know it's upsetting and scary, but listen. You can leave the peerage if you want to." She says. Church, who was feeling a large amount of depression and fear for most of the day, now feels a good bit of hope because of what Rias said. But he's confused, she would just let him leave? "W-What… you'll… you'll just let me leave?" He stammers, followed by a large sniff. Rias expresses tenderness "Yes Church. If you want me to, I will take back the Evil Pieces I used to make you my servant, and let you go back to your normal life. Mind you, you'll still be a Devil, but you won't be a member of this peerage anymore." Her words were working and Church calms down a little. He thinks for a moment but Rias speaks again before he can. "But before you make your choice, would you like to know what you can have if you stay with us?" Similar to how Devil's were portrayed, Rias was offering temptations to draw him in. Church ponders this and decides that while it's scary, there's no harm in seeing what could be obtained from this.

"I-I guess…" He mumbles. Rias smiles and steps forward, and Church lets her. "Well first, something you might not really care about doing, but you will have the chance to gain ranks and statuses in the Underworld. Now I understand that you might not care about that since you don't understand the Underworld yet, but to let you know, it's not like what it is represented as in the Bible. It's actually a lot like the Human world." Church, while not really caring about the ranking stuff, he did feel some comfort and satisfaction in knowing what the Underworld was really like. It made being a Devil feel a little more normal. "O-Okay… what else is there?" He stammers again. "Well, first we can help you understand your new body, powers, and your Sacred Gear. Plus, by staying with us, you'll have extra protection." Rias says, sending yet another worry into him. "What… what do you mean protection? You mean from-" He is cut off by Rias. "From Angels and Fallen Angels, yes. You see, a Fallen Angel thought it was worth it to eliminate you. And if they learn that you're still alive, they might try to kill you again." Church groans at this and starts crying more. He slumps to his knees and clutches tighter at himself. He was so scared, why was this happening to him? He just wants a release from this.

And he gets it.

"Church…" He hears Rias say. He opens his eyes to find Rias leaning down, holding her hand out to him. Her blue-green eyes shining bright, and her smile sweet and warm. "It's going to be okay… even if you want to leave, we will help you. We will protect you and keep you safe." She purrs out. Seeing her smile and hearing her sweet voice sent warmth into him. He really only had a choice to make and that would be the end of this. That's it. Just one choice and he could relax again. But what to choose? He weighs his options and looks at all of the girls. And then he realizes something, these girls are just people. They're not monsters, they're people. And they seemed nice. He had lot's of opportunities with them, and perhaps he could become friends with them. He takes a deep breath, and makes his choice. He takes Rias's hand and stands up. He breathes deep and looks her in the eye, forming a smile, trying to be positive. "Rias… I'll be in your peerage." Once he says that, he feels a great burden fall off of him, and so does Rias. She smiles and actually tears up a little. The other girls smile and get excited except Koneko, who was keeping her mostly emotionless appearance, yet still having a smile. With that it was done, and now they could all move on. Church could leave anytime he wants, and he would still the peerage to rely on. Yes. This was the best choice. "Welcome, Church Diggers." Rias says smiling, shaking Church's hand a little, which he returns with a smile as well.


	5. Just A Small Job

With the choice made, Church, his hand still with Rias's, wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Rias releases Church's hand and crosses her arms. "Feeling better now…?" She asks. After another deep breath Church nods. "Yeah… yeah. Making that choice actually made me feel better..." He replies with a small smile, his eyes still red and puffy. Rias giggles happily, the other girls, including Koneko, smile now that Church has reached a better place in his mind. "That's good to hear. And as for any more worries that you have, don't worry about them. We'll help you deal with them when they come." Rias says, giving Church a wink and tilt of the head. He blushes and his smile grows wider, so cute she was. "Now then…" Rias says, moving away and back to in front of the desk.

"You have chosen to remain in this peerage and be my Devil servant. Church Diggers, from this day forward, you are now an honored member of the House of Rias Gremory, daughter of the great and powerful devil, the Marquis of Gremory." She announces to him proudly, at the end her devil-wings sprout from her back, making her look like a mighty figure from legend. Church gasps silently and his eyes go wide with his mouth hung open slightly. Yumi, Akeno, and Koneko stand up and join Rias at her side. "Isn't this so exciting, Church? You're really one of us now!" Akeno cheers as she and the others summon their wings as well. "Congrats Church!" Yumi praises. "Welcome." Koneko says with an emotionless tone.

This Devil peerage. This small club. It was his now, he was officially apart of it. It was all new and so much to take in. But in all honesty to you, dear reader, Church felt so happy to hear their words. He smiles cheerfully, a smile that the girls would come to know quite well. He actually felt like he belonged here a little.

And then something, finally, crashed into mind. A tidbit of information he knew, but somehow, for some retarded reason, it never surfaced to him until now. Rias's last name.

"W-Wait…" He mumbles. His smile gone, now replaced with a surprised look. The girls in turn look at him with surprise because of his change in mood. "G-G-Gremory…? Y-You mean the same Devil from the Bible? The D-Duke of Hell that governs like... twenty-six legions of demons?" He stammers. Rias blushes at this. Her family's status was something would cause minute troubles for her. "Y-Yes. That was first Gremory, whose title and clan that I belong to and am the heir of… why do you ask?" She says, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. She hopes that Church's behavior towards her won't change due to this information. Akeno peaks at her closest friend and understands what Rias is feeling, having known her for so long and how she feels about her status sometimes. "W-Well i-it's just that I read about it before and well i-it didn't occur to me just now that you belonged to the same family" He chuckles out nervously, feeling a little embarrassed that it didn't hit him earlier. "So… I guess I should be very honored to be apart of that family then huh?" He says mainly to himself.

"You should." Rias speaks, putting her embarrassment behind. "The Gremory clan is one of the original Devil clans, one of the few remaining 72 Pillars, and one of the highest-ranking and famous Devil families in the Underworld. You should be very proud, Church." You could feel the pride in her voice. Rias had her feelings about being apart of the family, but her pride in it was something that would never falter. Slowly the feelings came to Church and he understood just how lucky he was. "Wow… so… what are the 72 Pillars?" Church replies. At this point the girls hide their wings and and return to their original seats, with Rias leaning back on the desk. Church goes and sits back next to Koneko. "The 72 Pillars are the original pure-blooded Devil clans that founded Hell along with the original Lucifer. The names of the families of course coming from the original Devil's that began the families. Sadly though…" Rias's tone switches to a more somber one. "After the Great War, every clan lost a majority of their armies and over half of clans from the 72 Pillars even faced extinction, with only 33 clans remaining. The house of Gremory luckily being one of them." Church felt a wave relief and a bit of sadness rush over him. He really was lucky. So many families gone. All of those people gone. He soaked it on and sighed. A good bit of respect was created in his heart for the Gremory family. "That's… wow…" Was all that Church had to say about the facts.

"Yes it's very sad. But the past is what it is. We should be thankful that it was kind to us and make the most of it. Which reminds me..." Rias says, grabbing Church's attention and turning it back to her. "I think it's time to explain to you the tasks that you'll be required to do as my servant." Rias says, giving Church a smile. Something about it made Church blush and become flustered. His tired mind letting naughty thoughts about Rias and the other girls slip in. Quickly cursing himself mentally, he takes a deep breath and responds to Rias. "A-Alright… so what are they?" He asks. Rias then looks to Koneko. "Koneko, could you go and get the flyers please?" She orders, to which Koneko replies with a simple and emotionless "Right." before leaving the room.

After she has left, Rias turns her head back to Church. "Now, as I have Akeno, Yumi, and Koneko do, you will be expected to maintain our base of operations. AKA, the old school building. It will be the basic home keeping chores, taking out the trash, dusting, sweeping mopping. I'll help to of course. We clean up every Sunday at 9:30. So make sure you're here alright?" She commands as she moves behind the couch that Church sat, and placed her hands on his shoulders. Church blushes at her touch, but only slightly, now wasn't the time for being flustered. "A-Alright. I will." He says, looking up behind him at Rias. "Good boy." Rias purrs in response. "Now you will also be expected to follow any orders that I give to you, and help us in anyway that I require. Understood?" She asks him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Church blushes at the touch, and feels a little ping of worry at her words. He had never served anyone, he felt this would be a difficult path he had chosen. That is, until Rias spoke again. "Now I want you to understand this Church. You will have choices when I ask something of you okay? But not all the time. There will be moments where you will have to follow my orders no matter what you feel… but besides those moments, you can opt out of other things if you don't feel up to the task. Alright?" She puts a comforting hand on the top of his head and pets him gently.

Evaluating what she said, Church smiles and looks back to her. "I understand, thank you Rias." He replies. She was a fair person, he liked that. At this point, Koneko returns, carrying several stacks of small papers. "Here they are." Koneko says before placing the papers on the coffee table and sitting back down. "Thank you, Koneko." Rias says moving around the couch and picking up one of the papers. "Tell me Church, have you ever seen one of these before?" She holds the paper up for Church to see. The flyers were very pretty. In the middle was a large, intricately designed circle. And the top, surrounded by roses, read "Your wish will be granted". Church studies it before answering. "No I haven't. So… what are these?" He asks taking the flyer in his hand and looking at it more. "Those are Summoning Flyers." Akeno says. "Devils use these to be summoned by humans so they can form Contracts with them." Church listens to her words and is remind of stories where people formed pacts with Devils for anything they wanted in exchange for their souls. "The way it works is we grant humans anything they wish, as long as it's within our own power of course, in exchange for a price that we both agree on." Akeno continues. "The price can be anything really. But mainly Devil's ask for a portion of a human's power." That last part had Church a little worried. "Their power…? Does that hurt them?" He asks. "No it doesn't, don't worry. The power comes from their life essence which will regenerate. It might leave them a little tired after it's taken, but they won't be harmed. It use to be that Devil's did steal entire souls, but that was outlawed long before I was even born." Rias says. "Oh I see… thank goodness." Church replies with a sigh of relief. It was then that something very obvious became apparent to him. "Wait… am I gonna have to do these Contract things?" He asks looking up to Rias.

"Well you can if you want to. For Devil's, Contracts are a way of increasing their power and increasing their rank in the Underworld. You see once a Devil has gotten enough Contracts, they'll have the opportunity to increase their rank. And if they want to rank up using Contracts again, the number of Contracts they'll need to gain increases. It's a slow process, but it's a sure way to Rank up, and promotion through Contracts is considered a tradition to Devil's." Rias explains. Church understands it perfectly. It was exactly like a videogame with a character leveling system. "Ah I see. So it's like in a videogame where you can level up your character." He replies. Rias nods before speaking. "Yes, but since you're new here and you just became a Devil, we're gonna simply have you deliver these flyers to other Devil's that operate here in town." Her words give more relief to Church. He didn't really feel like showing up at a random stranger's house and doing whatever they asked right now. "Oh okay. So all I have to do is just deliver them?" He asks. "Yes that's it." Rias replies. Church looks at his bag and is thankful that he didn't get any homework again. Lots of room for the flyers. "So why do we have to deliver them to these Devil's? Are they apart of the Gremory family to?" He asks looking back to Rias. "Well no, these Devil's are independent, and having Peerages from high-ranking clans deliver flyers is a way of keeping good relations with the Devil public." She says stepping back to let Church get to the flyers. "Well that makes sense." He mumbles to himself, getting off the couch and kneeling at the coffee tables end.

He opens his messenger bag and starts gently placing each stack of flyers inside. "So uh, do you guys have any directions for me?" He asks. "Oh yes, we have a GPS that you can use. It has the delivery locations already in it." Rias replies, sitting in the same spot Church sat. "Oh okay, sweet. Hmmm… I think I'll go pick up my moped. Y'know, make this go by faster." Church says placing the last stack in his bag and closing it up. "Oh a moped~? You'll have to give us all a ride sometime~" Akeno purrs with a sultry tone and teasing expression, earning a blush and nervous chuckle from Church. "Ehehehe s-sure… wh-why not?" He mumbles to himself. The girls, except Koneko, who simply smiles, giggle at seeing Church flustered. A new toy has been given to them. They'll be sure to treat it well. "Alright well that's all of the papers. Do you have that GPS Rias?" Church asks while he stands up and slings his bag onto his shoulder. "Ah yes. One moment." Rias responds. She leaves her seat and goes behind the desk she leaned on earlier. She looks through a few drawers until finally she pulls out the GPS. "Ah, there you are." She mutters to herself when she finds the device. It was beautifully designed, with it's body being an oblate shape.

Rias walks back to Church and hands him the GPS, his eyes growing wide when he sees it. "Here you are." Rias says handing him the tool. "Thanks. Wow this thing looks cool." Church replies while he studies the it. The GPS was Devil like in design, with gold bat wings on the top. "It's powered by magical energy instead of electricity. That's why it's designed like that. To turn it on, you press this button right here and move through the menu with these buttons here." Rias explains while pointing out the controls. "Oh, okay." Church responds. He turns it on and find the delivery locations in the menu. "Alright, sweet. Well I guess I'll head out and take care of this." He says giving Rias a smile. "Alright! We'll be waiting for you here when you're done." She replies as Church starts moving towards the door. "Okay. I'll see you all later!" He says waving goodbye to the girls, who say and wave goodbye to Church in response.

* * *

Making his way out of the old school building, he takes the decour in again. "They really did renovate this place… it's so nice here." He says to himself. Leaving the building and making his way out of the school, he smiles up at the moon. He thinks about all of the positive things that happened today, and all of the positive things that are gonna happen in the future. Needless to say, he's happy about that possibilities. 'This is gonna be really awesome.' He thinks to himself before setting off on his little task. He goes for his moped first and is happy to have it back. He then moves on to go and deliver the stacks of flyers. It was a little weird meeting the Devil's that ordered the flyers, but it was pleasant at least. It also helped reaffirm him that Devil's weren't all that bad. With his deliveries done, he rides back to the school to let Rias know that he completed the task. It was weird being at the school during the night but it was a little exciting to. Being where you're not suppose to be was a silly little thrill that he enjoyed sometimes. He leaves his moped in the parking lot, and heads to the old school building.

* * *

Luckily there wasn't anyone around other than the members of the ORC, so he didn't need to worry about getting in trouble. Making his way inside the "club house" he walked to the main Meeting Room, the name he decided to give it. "I'm back! I dropped off all of the flyers" He says coming in, seeing only Rias and Yumi in the room. Rias was working on homework at her desk, and Yumi was laid back on a couch reading a book. They look up from what they were doing and smile at seeing Church. "Ah welcome back! Good job!" Rias praises. "Hey Church, welcome back!" Yumi says, making the spot in her book before closing it and sitting up. Church smiles at having someone welcome him back somewhere. It made him feel appreciated. "Thanks guys." He smiles cheerfully. "You didn't have any problems did you?" Rias asks clasping her hands together. Church shakes his head while answering. "No, it was fine. I did have a little trouble identifying who the Devil's were at some of the delivery sites. But I'll be able remember their faces next time." Rias smiles and nods at his answer. "That's good. And you'll need to. You are the junior Devil, and so the small tasks will fall to you." She says.

"Yeah, I had to do them to when I first became a member of the peerage. Don't worry, they're not tough or bothersome." Yumi says. Church thinks about it and feels that it was fair. He'll climb the ladder and work his way up in the chain of command. "Alright. Sounds okay." The young man replies with a nod. "Uh, is there anything else that you need from me Rias?" He asks. "No that was everything. Plus I think you've had to do a lot today." She says with sympathy. Church feels relieved at her answer. It had been a long tough day. So many revelations and fear. But now it was okay and he can go home and relax. "Heheh yeah you're right. I could really use a good meal right now." He says scratching the back of his head. Rias smiles at this while Yumi gives a yawn while covering her mouth. "Well I think I'll head home and hit the hay.." She says rubbing her right eye. She looks to Church and gives him a smile. "I'm glad that you're a member of our peerage now Church. It's good to have you."

Church smiles and blushes at this. He really had some friends that he could actually see everyday, speak to everyday, and hang out with now. Well they weren't his friends yet. They were more like acquaintances, but he was determined to become friends with them either way. "Thanks Yumi. I'm glad to be a member now to." He says. Yumi nods and starts moving past Church towards the door. "Alright guys. I'll see you all tomorrow. Goodnight!" She says opening the double doors to the room and leaving. Church and Rias give their own goodbyes to the blonde and then it was just the two of them.

Rias smiles and puts the cap back on the pen she's using and places it on the desk. "So Church, are you feeling better now? You've been through a lot today and well… earlier you were letting out a lot of emotions." She says with sympathy. Church is happy that Rias seems to care about his emotional well being. "Yeah Rias… I'm okay now. I've come to accept what's going on now… and I'm actually quite happy with it." He says taking a quick deep breath. "Oh? Really? Why is that?" Rias coos, tilting her head to the side. Church chuckles while coming up with the answers. He hopes she doesn't find them silly. "Well for one… it shakes up my old life. It makes it more interesting and exciting." He says sitting down on the couch Yumi was on earlier, and placing his bag to his side. "And… it makes me… feel more accepted here at school. That and… well i-it gives me a chance to have some friends for once in my life… I-I mean I hope that we can be friends…" He says stutters with a blush, giving Rias quick glances before looking away.

Seeing this, Rias blushes and giggles quietly. 'He is so cute and sweet…' She thinks before getting up from her desk and going over to Church. She reaches down and takes his right hand and holds it in both of hers. Church looks at her with surprise and his blush darkens at seeing how close she was. 'W-W-Why is she s-so attractive…?!' He screams in his thoughts. "Yumi told me those rumors about you Church. I'm sorry that it happened to you and that it left you feeling like an outcast here. But if it helps you feel more accepted here, then I'll happily be your friend." Rias says giving him a warm smile that almosts causes Church's heart to explode. Why was she being so sweet to him? He had no idea why. But he wasn't gonna deny it's warmth. Her words almost bring him to tears again. His first friend here at Kuoh Academy. Rias Gremory. "Thank you Rias… I really appreciate it." He says, his smile growing more passionate and giving her left hand a firm squeeze. Rias smiles more and places a hand on the top of Church's head. Petting him softly. "You're welcome… now go home silly boy. You deserve a good rest." She purrs.

She was right. It was getting late, Church was hungry and tired, and there wasn't any reason to stay here further. "Y-Yeah you're right…" He says blushing darker from her affection. He stands up and slings his bag onto his shoulder. "Thanks again Rias… I promise I'll do my best as your servant. Goodnight." He says looking back at Rias as he moves to the doors. "Thank you Church. Goodnight." Rias responds waving goodbye to Church as he leaves. When the door closes and Church is out of the room, Rias clutches at her chest. "W-Why does he make my heart beat so fast…?" She asks, trying to relax herself and dispel the redness in her cheeks.


End file.
